


Do You Wanna Know?

by GUROGAN



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Yesung has a temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUROGAN/pseuds/GUROGAN
Summary: Yesung dreams about Ryeowook, his on-again/off-again boyfriend.





	Do You Wanna Know?

Yesung reclined upon the couch, eyes narrowed to passionate slits as he drank in plush, sensual lips smirking at him from the doorway. Ryeowook grinned at him with erotic malice, his eyes dark and smoldering, a sleeve of Yesung's oversized shirt falling temptingly down one shoulder.

"Come here," the darker haired man barely choked out, licking his lips and gesturing for the smaller man to come forward. Ryeowook scoffed, striding forward like a lion sizing up its prey before pouncing. Yesung couldn't help but find that irritatingly hot.

They had started off prude and innocent despite meeting in a club, only brief kisses and wandering hands felt safe to them. Those chaste meeting of lips soon gave way to much headier and powerful demonstrations of their lust for each other, soon staying at each others apartments and then moving on to sharing their saliva, cum, and heat.

They had kept on that way, finding different things they were interested in and keeping their romance alive with stimulating conversation and satisfying sex.

Ryeowook slid one leg over his boyfriend's lap, the shirt riding up to his waist and exposing his pale legs and member.

"Yesungie," he breathed teasingly, wrapping his finger between the black hair at the base of the older man's neck and tugging his face to meet his own.

The kiss they shared was wet and exhilarating, Yesung had never felt so alive with any other lover, his senses seemed to be constantly on edge when Ryeowook was on his lap and panting like a whore.

"Tell me what you want," the older man demanded with a swift slap of the shorter man's behind, he relished in the shrill cry he received. He buried his face between the junction of Ryeowook's neck and began sucking, not waiting for his lover's answer.

"I want it, Yesung. I want all of you!" Ryeowook cried out, grinding himself down on his boyfriend's crotch, whining at the lack of skin on skin contact yet he could feel his lover's large cock waiting for him beneath those pesky clothes.

Ryeowook's member was hot and heavy against Yesung, making the older man even more hornier for his sinful lover. He pulled away from Ryeowook for a moment and grabbed both lapels of the shirt his lover was wearing and pulled as hard as he could, trying once more when it wouldn't budge. This time, the buttons flew off and left Ryeowook exposed and abandoned, his chest on full display with pert nipples standing at attention.

At once, Yesung leaned forward and began playing with those pink buds with his tongue; licking, sucking, and even biting gingerly with his teeth. Ryeowook squirmed, inadvertently pushing himself against his lover even more. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Out, I want it out. Please!" He begged, eyes misting with his impossible arousal. Yesung grinned at him with devious eyes and pushed his lover off of him, albeit gently. Ryeowook looked at him with confused dismay, kneeling between Yesung's legs.

"If you want it so bad, then take it out." He smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms. Ryeowook glared at him before peering down at Yesung's lap, he swallowed and hurriedly began unzipping his lover's pants and pulling out his sex. It was heavy in his hand but soft and oh so inviting, his mouth watered just looking upon it. Without a moments hesitation, he latched onto it and lavished his love upon Yesung's pulsating cock, swallowing around it and humming much to the pleasure of the man leering above him.

"Hm, yeah like that," Yesung groaned out, spreading his legs even more and carding a hand through Ryeowook's soft brown hair, the other hand clenched into a tight fist at his side.

"God, you're so amazing." Ryeowook took him in deeper in response to the praise being heaped upon him. He loved to be complimented by Yesung, even moreso during their love making sessions.

"I'm gonna fuck your pretty little mouth," the older man smirked and forced Ryeowook's head all the way down and began thrusting upwards, forcing his little lover to deepthroat him. Ryeowook relaxed his throat and let Yesung abuse his mouth, loving every fucking second of it and growing harder due to the hand clasping his hair so forcefully it hurt.

"Do you want my cum in your throat, you little whore?" Ryeowook bobbed his head, trying to work with the little space Yesung left him, while he sucked as hard as he could. Yesung groaned again and pumped his hips several more times before pushing Ryeowook off of him and letting his cum fall upon his beautiful face and into his awaiting mouth. Yesung leaned back, enjoying the view of his little lover's face covered in his essence and loving the fact that after shutting his mouth for a moment, Ryeowook opened it again and showed Yesung that he had swallowed all of him.

Blinking slowly, Yesung cursed at himself loudly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Another fucking dream and another fucking drink spilled on his couch.

He really needed to get a hold of himself and accept the fact that Ryeowook had left three nights before in a fit of anger. Maybe they could work things out, but then again maybe not. Things had been dragging between them for a while and Yesung was sure that Ryeowook wasn't all too keen about jumping back into a relationship with a 'selfish, jealous asshole'.

To be honest, he didn't even remember the reason why they fought so bitterly. He meditated on this issue while retrieving a washcloth from the kitchen and cleaning up the spilled beer on his couch.

It was Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook's coworker who often would flirt with him and would often get the same response back. Ryeowook could get flirty when he was drunk, hell that's how their relationship started in the first place, but Ryeowook wasn't drunk, just naive. At least in Yesung's eyes.

He bit his lip to near bleeding when the thought of them fucking crossed his mind. He hated that idea so much, it physically made him sick.

No one could make Ryeowook moan like a whore in heat like Yesung, no one could mark him like Yesung and no one could make Yesung fly into a jealous rage like Ryeowook.

He hadn't hurt him with fists, he could never hurt Ryeowook like that. Loved him too much to ever put hands on him in a violently angry manner, but had hurt him with words.

And he regretted it.

So much so that he sat heavily on the couch and pulled his phone out, dialing the number with no shame.

Ryeowook had much more power over him than either men realized and it pissed Yesung off much more than he wanted.

Ryeowook could cheat and Yesung would take him back in a heartbeat, albeit after fucking into the other man angrily.

Ryeowook could do the most despicable, detestable thing and Yesung wouldn't think twice of delving back into his familiar heat.

"Hello...?" Ryeowook's voice was muddled by sleep and Yesung's heart tightened like a coil.

"Where are you?" They shared an apartment, but Ryeowook had many friends who would be more than willing to put him up for a night or two.

"Kyuhyun's." He said, almost challenging and Yesung could almost see the evil smirk on the other line.

"Kyuhyun's huh?" Yesung's tone dripped with acid, dark and husky with anger and something entirely alien to him in that moment.

"Did he fuck you good? Make you scream his name until you couldn't speak anymore? Like when I fuck you into the mattress, the wall, and the couch." He growled, enjoying the silence on the other end.

"He fucked me but not as good as you, no one is as good as you are," Ryeowook whimpered, Yesung grinned, knowing full well that the quickest way to get Ryeowook hot and bothered was to dirty talk him.

"You're such a little slut, did you suck him off? Is he as big as I am?" He asked, smirking at the intake of breath at the insult.

"No, god no, you're the biggest I ever had, Yesung." Ryeowook panted, filling Yesung's ear with his heated noises.

"Give me his address, I'm coming to get you right now," he growled, making sure that his lover knew that there was no arguing about this. Ryeowook dutifully did as he was told and Yesung set off towards the address. He chuckled to himself on the elevator ride down; Yesung made the demands but he knows that Ryeowook holds all the cards. What he says goes, he just gives Yesung the illusion that he's the alpha-male, and to be honest as long as he had his little puppet master in his arms at the end of the day, Yesung couldn't give a shit.

Ryeowook was waiting for him outside, his bag firmly under his arm and a stern expression on his face. He got into the car with barely a hello, Yesung didn't bother saying anything either, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting him way harder than he thought it would.

Anger boiled up inside of him.

So he floored the gas pedal and drove until they were in a secluded enough area where he practically ripped off his seatbelt and attacked a confused Ryeowook with his lips.

After gaining his bearings, Ryeowook returned the passionate kiss with much gusto, introducing his own tongue to the mix and savoring the taste he missed so much.

"I'm going to make you mine," Yesung growled in a dangerous whisper and marked Ryeowook's neck with dozens of hickeys, noticing with a content smile that Kyuhyun had not marked his little lover with his own sick lovebites.

"I'm already yours, Yesung." Ryeowook bit out, hands flying to Yesung's soft hair and urging him on.

"God, you turn me on so much, even when you're fucking around and being a slut." Yesung bit down on his lover's shoulder, biting harder when he felt Ryeowook's own startled breath on his ear.

"I'm your slut, only for you. I promise." Ryeowook babbled, loving the pain that accompanied the pleasure.

"Take your fucking clothes off," Yesung hissed, immediately, the shorter man unbuckled himself, tore off his shirt, pants, and shoes hurriedly. Yesung smirked and moved his seat back in order to give his little lover enough room to climb on top of him, which Ryeowook did so with no hesitation, firmly seating himself upon the older man's lap, his member leaking precum on Yesung's shirt.

"You're so perfect," Yesung bit out, sounding more bitter and angry than he meant to. Ryeowook whimpered in response and took his lover's hand into his and sucked the darker haired man's forefinger and middle finger into his mouth, lavishing the digits with his tongue indulgently.

Yesung groaned in response and thrusted his hips upward into Ryeowook, smirking at the increased vigor of Ryeowook's tongue on his fingers and bringing his free hand up to play with the younger man's nipples.

"It's been too long, just hurry up and get it inside of me," Ryeowook hissed after taking those short fingers out of his mouth and soon replacing them with Yesung's tongue.

"So impatient," Yesung growled after coming up for air, he moved his hand behind Ryeowook and began prodding at his opening, tsking in annoyance when his finger couldn't wiggle its way inside.

"Glove compartment, there's lube in there." He directed, Ryeowook nodded and turned around slightly in order to get it. Once he did, he popped the cap open and poured more than enough on Yesung's hand. The older man moved his hand back to where it was and groaned in appreciation when his fingers slipped inside fairly easier than before.

"Yesung, seriously, I need your dick in me!" Ryeowook moaned out, riding his lover's fingers desperately and stroking himself erratically.

Yesung grinned and removed his fingers, enjoying the groan of loss from Ryeowook, then unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing sex out, hissing at the cool air making contact with it.

Ryeowook didn't waste a second, quickly pouring more lube on Yesung's member and stroking it to full hardness while his lover watched with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I missed this," Ryeowook sighed as if they hadn't done this in years instead of days. Yesung nodded, suddenly feeling how horribly lonely and lost these last couple of days had been without Ryeowook by his side.

Ryeowook, who made sure he ate even when he got back super late from the office. Ryeowook, who never held it against him that Yesung seemed to put his job before their relationship time and time again while he waited up for his boyfriend on the couch, usually asleep by the time Yesung roused him and carried him to their bed.

"I'm sorry," Yesung said, a sobering look was shared between the two of them. After a long moment of silence, Ryeowook broke into a soft smile and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly on the lips, his touch so forgiving that Yesung felt that in any other circumstances he'd cry.

"It's okay." With that said, Ryeowook pushed himself down on Yesung's cock and moaned loudly as it filled him fully, loving the sensation of pain intermixed with pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight," Yesung gasped out, pressing reddened crescents into the skin of Ryeowook's hips as he tried to keep from pounding into his boyfriend's addicting heat.

"My body is only for you, Yesung." Ryeowook moaned, moving hips at a faster pace, aiming to make his usually stoic boyfriend scream.

"I love you so much, shit, you're so good!" The smaller man threaded his fingers behind Yesung's neck, seemingly overcome by the praise given to him, and smashed their lips together.

"I love you too," Ryeowook choked out after they parted their kiss, a thin line of saliva connecting both of their mouths together.

Returning that soft smile, Yesung wrapped his strong arms around his lover's small body and pounded into him with abandon, absolutely loving the erotic sighs and cries Ryeowook erupted in.

It wasn't until Ryeowook was bouncing on top of him, saliva dripping out of his mouth and tears of arousal slipping down his ruddy cheeks, that Yesung felt him tighten around him and his dick pulsate one last time before spurting out his essence on his stomach and his older boyfriend's shirt.

Yesung wasn't too far behind; Ryeowook tightening around him during his own orgasm combined with the ragged breathing in his ear made him come undone just a couple of minutes after. His lover cried out as he was being filled with Yesung's hot cum, then collapsed into him, his breathing trying to even out despite his chest heaving.

They were enveloped by a moment of bliss, nothing mattered in the world besides the two of them and the love they shared. Too soon for their liking as the bliss was broken by Ryeowook's phone going off, frightening the two of them and Ryeowook scrambling into the passenger seat in search of his phone. When he did find it, he put the device to his ear and tried his best to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello?" He coughed out, quickly glancing at Yesung for a moment before putting on his clothes haphazardly since his boyfriend had zipped himself up.

"Oh Heechul hyung! Um yeah, sorry, I should've told you I was leaving....Well, Yesung called me and we managed to work things out and well..." He explained, trailing off as Yesung heard their friend's riotous laughter and accusations that the pair had been so desperate for each other that Yesung had picked up Ryeowook for a late night booty call. Which wasn't exactly wrong, he amended in his mind.

"Anyway Hyung," Ryeowook started off again pointedly, momentarily silencing his friend, "I'll be back in the afternoon for my stuff and to return your key." After receiving what Yesung perceived to be comfirmation of this plan and a quick goodnight, his boyfriend hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket.

"Heechul?" Yesung asked in confusion, Ryeowook nodded in embarrassment.

"I wasn't really staying with Kyuhyun, we aren't close like that. I just said that to piss you off." He looked down and picked invisible lint off of his pants, Yesung felt significantly lighter. He breathed out and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"So, you didn't sleep with him?" Ryeowook shook his head, this time annoyed.

"No, why would I when I'm with you? You big idiot," he said, his voice dripping with irritation but a small smile was playing at his lips.

"I'm sorry, Ryeowook." Yesung said, looking at his boyfriend with regret. The fight from nights before seemed so stupid and juvenile, it made Yesung want to bang his head on the wheel in front of him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a jealous prick. I should've trusted you," the older man sighed miserably, Ryeowook shook his head and placed a hand on his boyfriend's thigh.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, it's not like you didn't have a reason to be pissed. Kyuhyun did have a thing for me but backed off after I told him you and me are together...Plus, I'm sorry too...I was being a bitch..." The shorter man apologized awkwardly, leaning into Yesung's shoulder and sniffling slightly.

"Let's just put this behind us and go back to how we were, I miss having you next to me." Ryeowook nodded, kissing his older boyfriend's shoulder shyly.

"Me too, I don't think I've ever felt so lonely before," the younger man murmured and didn't remove his head until they arrived home.

"Same here, I was going crazy just having the turtles for company..." Ryeowook chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt, itching to get inside and clean himself up then go to sleep on something that wasn't a too-small couch.

"Let's leave all the important stuff for the morning, I think I'm too tired to hash out our problems right now." Yesung yawned before opening his door and grabbing Ryeowook's stuff for him.

"Agreed," Ryeowook nodded and fished out the house keys from Yesung's pocket with a small grin and let themselves inside.

"Just know that I'm a mess without you and don't be too pissed about the junk food in the cabinet. Do with that information what you will." The older man said, knowing full well that Ryeowook had him wrapped around his little finger and could make whatever demands he wanted in the morning.

"You should know that I love you so fucking much and to be honest, I could really go for some junk food later on." The shorter man leaned up and pecked Yesung on the cheek.

"Let's go clean up though, I can feel your cum dripping out of me and it's really uncomfortable." Yesung laughed and nodded, letting Ryeowook guide him to the bathroom with a smile that the older man missed with all of his heart.


End file.
